


{Slaves} Levi x Male!Reader

by Curlytomato



Series: Male!Reader [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinky sex, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut, its legal there tho, master - Freeform, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlytomato/pseuds/Curlytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi visits a new brothel that offers just the services he wants. *wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Slaves} Levi x Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I did a lot of research for this. But still I'm not sure if everything is right.  
> Also I laughed a lot while writing this, Levi is just so OoC it's funny :P

What did he get himself into? Why was he doing this? Couldn't he find a partner or even a one night stand the „normal way?“

All these thoughts were lingering in Levis head as he drove to a rather special establishment. About an hour and a half from his workplace a brothel had opened up recently. But not just any kind, oh no, this one specified into dom/sub relationships, bdsm and such things. 

Levi did definitely not seem like the kind of person to enjoy such “filthy” pleasures, but unlike what anybody would think, it was his deepest desire to be dominated. Just the thought of letting go in a skilled man's hands was enough to get him going. 

Finally he arrived at the address. “This is quite ordinary looking” he thought to himself while inspecting the square-shaped, gray building. The only trace of what really was going on behind those doors was a sign saying “(l/n) 's pleasure palace – Our wish is your command” 

He sighed heavily and pushed the door open. His eyes needed to adjust to the darkness, but after a few moments he could clearly see again and the picture in front of him was gorgeous. The floor was covered in dark blue carpets and there were several sofas and tables standing in a random formation. Everything was either dark red, blue or purple and there where several people talking.

He was flashed back into reality as he heard a sweet voice to his right. 

“Hello there! My name is Petra Ral and you may call me Lady Petra. How can I help you? I assume this is your first visit mister...” 

“Levi. Ackerman. You're right this is my first visit. To any kind of brothel I may add”

“Oh, that is no problem at all sir. I will give you a quick tour of the building and also I'll introduce you to the common rules. If you would follow me please” 

And so she started walking and guiding Levi through the house.  
The raven haired male was flashed. Everything was clean, tasteful and overall not what he had expected. The short girl in front of him kept talking about the rooms they were passing by and how everything had a different “theme” but – to his relief – she also mentioned that there are completely normal rooms with a bed, a couple toys and certain necessitys. 

After what felt like a long time they were at the entrance again. 

“So, now I'm going to teach you about our rules. These are the general rules and every Master may add something to it. So please read this closely and take your time with it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, of course I do. It's just a little overwhelming here.”

“Well that's okay. Here is a list of the rules”

And with those words she handed him a paper which he began reading.

 

 

“(L/N)'s pleasure palace – Our wish is your command”

Rule 1:  
A slave has to be respectful and submissive towards his master. This means, he has to address him the way he wants. Usually he will use something along the lines of Master, Dom, Mister, Alpha etc. If you are unsure about how to address him, ask nicely instead of choosing yourself since that may lead to punishment.

Rule 2:  
In the presence of your master you have to keep your eyes away from his face and eyes unless he commands anything else. Always be very alert of his actions and gestures.

Rule 3:  
A slave has to be on his knees with his hands either on his back or on his thighs (palms up) as soon as his master enters the room. This is to show that he is ready to take his masters orders.

Rule 4:  
A slave has to carry out his masters orders immediately, without talking back and perfectly. Otherwise he must endure the punishment gratefully.

Rule 5:  
A slave is only allowed to talk with his doms permission. 

Rule 6:  
A slaves body belongs to his master and he has to do with it as he pleases. His goal is his masters pleasure, not his own.

 

~ May your visit please us ~

 

He gulped at the amount of rules but after all it wasn't anything he didn't expect. 

“Okay now, do you have any questions?” Petra asked.

“Uh yeah, this does not mention anything about hygiene, safe sex etc.” he muttered.

The blonde girl smiled at him and answered

“Every room here gets cleaned after each client and you can be sure our employees's are STI free. Condoms are always used.”

 

To be honest, Levi got really nervous now that the formal part was finished.

“Okay, thanks. So how do I start now?” 

“Well you have to choose a Dom. If he is okay with you as well you'll follow him into a room and what happens there is up to the Master himself. Right now we have four guys available. Over there” she pointed at a brown haired guy “is Master Eren. The bald boy next to him is Sir Pixis. There, next to the bar is Dom Erwin. And then we have our boss and the owner of this place, Master (F/N) (L/N).” 

She pointed over to a truly handsome man sitting on a chair and observing the room in front of him. When his gaze met Levi's he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second and the way he smiled at him left him with sweaty palms.

“Oh I see,” Petra giggled “I'm going to introduce the two of you. Come with me!” She laughed at Levi's helplessness and grabbed his wrist. 

“(F/N) ~~~” she sang “I've got such a cutie here for you. It's his first time and I think you would be perfect for him!” she giggled again and pulled Levi towards (F/N).

“Hi there, I'm sure you now my name by now, but I'd like to know yours” you said with a smile.

“A- Ackerman. Levi Ackerman” he stuttered a bit which made you smile wider.

“No need to be tense Levi, I won't be punishing you... just yet” 

 

X X X X X Lemon starts here X X X X X 

 

///This time skip is brought to you by the lack of Dom!Reader fanfics///

Levi entered the room that (F/N) showed him. He had talked to you for about a quarter of an hour and you two had set up a couple rules as well as a safe word. Then you instructed him to undress and wait in one of the more basic rooms.

Levi had done as he was told, slightly freezing at the cold air, and now sat on his knees in the room, waiting for you. This room was of medium size, contained a bed as well as some chairs and a table. On said table were a couple of condoms, lube and a whip.  
He shivered at the thought of the leather striking his skin.  
Slowly the door opened and Levi wanted to look but before turning his head he remembered the rules. “Don't look into his eyes, Levi” He thought to himself. Just minutes earlier he had talked to you and looked into your beautiful (E/C) eyes, but now he wasn't allowed to and it angered him but aroused him at the same time.

You stepped in front of him and couldn't help but crack a small smile. He was fighting really hard with himself not to look up it was adorable. 

“Look at me, but not in my eyes!” you commanded and he responded immediately gazing at your body and at your outfit. 

You were wearing a black pair of leather trousers and no shirt to show of your muscular chest.

Levi could not take his eyes of you. His eyes shifting from your chest to your abs to your pants.

This gave you a little time to inspect is body as well and you were surprised by how well build he was. The male has well defined abs and as you boldly looked at his crotch you almost took a step back in surprise. 

Usually your clients were not really well hung but he must have been working with at least 8 inches (~20cm). Also he was already half-hard just from looking at you.

This was gonna be fun.

“Enough! Put your hands on your thighs! Palms up!” you said sharply.

Levi did as he was told and you decided to reward him a little bit. You slightly stroked his dick with your foot once and slightly pressed it against the tip. He didn't make a sound since you hadn't allowed him to, but you could see him flushing. 

“You're so greedy, I haven't even really started yet and you're already hard. I should really punish you for that!” 

You stepped back and went over to the table. You picked up the whip and returned slowly. 

“Stand up! Lean against the wall, hands flat on the wall. Look down! Understood?” 

“Y-Yes, lady” his voice was shaking but he did as he was told.

-WHIP- You whipped him across his chest once.

“Count!” 

“One, Two-oh!, Three, F-Four, Fi-aa-ve, s-six” 

“Well done. Do you want a reward ?” It was a rhetorical question, after all you decided what was going to happen.

“For your pleasure, master” he said.

“Good answer” you smiled again. It was a good thing that he wasn't allowed to look at you face otherwise he would have seen how amused you were by his nervousness.

Teasingly, you dragged your index finder along his shaft and then proceeded to stroke under the head of it.

“You are now allowed to moan” you finally gave him the permission.

Your other hand went to lightly massage his balls. You could see how he was struggling to keep his hand flat against the wall. 

Levi was going crazy in your hands. He wanted to touch you so bad, wanted to run his hands up and down your body, but he wasn't allowed to and that was a major turn on for him. 

You pinched his nipples, making him yelp out in surprise. His dick was leaking precum at this point and you were sure he was quite close. 

“Get on the bed, hand above your head, eyes closed!” 

“Yes, Sir”

You handcuffed him to the bed and blindfolded him. He suddenly felt something tightening around the base of his dick. You had put a cock ring on him.

“I don't want you coming to soon, boy. And when I'll let you come you'll have to beg for it” 

“Yes, Master” he moaned out.

“Do you want me to insert that fat cock of yours into me? Beg for it now!” your voice was dominant now. It was good that you already had prepared yourself. 

“Please! Oh God, Please Sir (F/N). Let me enter you, Please! Just do it please!” his voice was breaking and he was panting. You could guess he was at his limit so you took his dick into your hand and slowly lowered yourself onto it. A loud groan escaped his lips.

You grinned at the thought of him not being able to cum, because of the cock ring, despite that being everything on his mind right now. 

You began to quicken your pace as you rode him. He was really sensitive due to the amount of teasing and was moaning like a bitch in heat underneath you.

“Fuck” you thought as you felt a familiar knot tightening inside of you. You began stroking yourself and slammed down harder and tried hitting your prostate. After a few more trys you found the right angle and waves of pleasure began erupting inside of yourself as you came hard. 

“Oh God” was what you heard from Levi when you tightened around him. You began to stroke him, knowing he could not release yet.

“What do you want? Tell me!”

“A-Ah! Plea-ah-se! Master (Y-Y/N), let me come! Ple-e-ase! I beg you!” he whimpered.

You quickly removed the cock ring and began stroking him again, but this time a lot faster and harder. Within a couple seconds a loud 

“FUCK” 

could be heard as he came trembling and released all over your hands and his chest.  
You sighed as you got up to get a towel and clean up. After you did that you uncuffed the still heavy breathing man and also removed the blindfold. You grinned as he still didn't dare to look you in the eye.

“You're allowed to look at me again, you know?” 

He shot a small smile back and said

“I think you have a new customer, (Y/N)”


End file.
